I Don't Need A Friend
by Alise In Fantasy
Summary: I probably got the least amount of attention than anyone in the world. So why would it matter if one person gives me attention to last a lifetime? I don't need him. I don't need anyone. Being alone is better than being hurt.
1. Chapter 1

I was the person in the school which no one bothered to remember. I am the person who would forget within a day. I am the person who gets the highest grades, but no one cares. I was noticed. The key word is, was.

...

I always sat at the back of the classroom, mainly because of my last name, Vargas. Not that I mind, I like sitting in the back. No one can see what I do. Not like it matters. I have a brain capacity of at least ten regular humans. And when I mean regular, I mean people older than me. The ones that are the same age as me, they're all stupid.

Though I do have one friend, Matthew, though he isn't noticed much either. Maybe more noticed than I am. I don't really give a fuck though. Being alone means that no one can hurt you. Matthew is different, he doesn't criticize me so I hang around him. We rarely talk though. It's just a silent conversation when we sit near each other. Fine with me, I don't want to talk, he doesn't want to talk, fine by me.

The best thing about my seat, I always get the one right next to the window. I don't know how that happens, it just does. But it's pretty sweet. I get to see those monkeys suffer physical education each day. It's fun to watch them run around the yard and do a whole bunch of other shit. Not to mention, it's the perfect distraction. The clouds, sun, birds, everything that passes by the windows are just another inch of inspiration for me. I like it. If I wasn't in only in school where I could get that perfect view, I would love it. But it isn't, so I fucking deal with it.

The worst thing about my seat, if a new kid comes, that kid is always placed next to me. But it's not like they pay attention to me, so I don't care who they are and why they are here. I don't need a friend. Matthew is all I need. Is he even considered a friend though? Whatever, I'm not going into world philosophy about friends. The new kid situation is happening today. Some kid from a few tows over is transferring in today. My dear quiet will be destroyed by whoever it is. My experience from new kids and the seat next to me, they always try to befriend me in the beginning. Then after a week, poof, they don't care about me and make other friends with other monkeys in the class. Which isn't surprising. I ignore them for all time then they get the message I don't want to talk to them. Monkeys.

...

I sat in class reading a book like I do usually. I don't need to pay attention really, I know all the material so I just copy the notes, do my homework, then read till class ends. Which is what I'm doing right-

"I'm here!" Ugh, fucking monkey disrupting my thoughts. "Sorry! My parents and brother kept me back to help unpack a few more things and I'm so sorry, it's my first day and I already made a horrible impression. I'm sorry! I'll stay after school and clean the room a little bit if it helps anybody!" I took a deep breathe and turned the page of the book.

"You must be Antonio, it's fine. Just go sit in the back next to...the boy with the chestnut colored hair." Even my fucking teacher doesn't remember my name. Wow. She's one stupid monkey.

"Of course. Thank you." I kept reading as the new monkey walked down the aisle to sit down.

Man, why haven't I read this book earlier. It's fucking-"Hello! I'm Antonio, what's your name?" Disrupting my thoughts, AGAIN. New monkey, you're on thin ice now.

"Lovino." Might as well give him my name, not like he'll remember. "Work. You were thirty minutes late to class, you might want to get down most of the notes before the teacher erases everything from the board." Stupid.

"Ah! Thanks Lovino for the advice-AH! Don't erase the board yet!" This guy, already I can tell is a stupid fucking monkey.

...

I stared at my reflection in the window. It was the lunch break and I don't feel like getting up from my seat. As for new stupid monkey, almost the entire class is surrounding his desk so I can't get out of my seat without bumping into someone. And I know, if I get up, someone will take my seat and stay there till class starts again.

Man, I'm freaking hungry. Maybe I have a snack in my backpack...nope. Of course not. I never bring snacks to school. I'm stupid for not bringing food to school. Ugh, this happens each time. I'm hungry then I look in my backpack and tahdah! No food. I always think I have food in there for some idiotic reason. Not that I know.

"Wow, you used to live in Spain?"

"Si, before we moved to Spain we lived in Portugal for some time. And now here we are, America!"

"Interesting..." One thing you learn in this school, everyone is pretty much from somewhere in the world. Japan, China, S./N. Korea, Russia, England, Austria, Canada, anywhere. Not to mention, most of the girls like the foreign types. And this stupid monkey is no exception.

"Hey! Lovino, where are you from?" I slowly turned my head to the right. He's talking to me? I cocked an eyebrow and looked around. The stupid monkey was watching me with wide eyes while everyone had a face that said, "That's his name!"

"Italy. Now leave me alone." I turned back to my book, trying to make it look like I was into what I was reading, but apparently the message, "Leave me alone." Didn't get through his head, now he's sitting in the seat in front of smiling with no care in the world.

"I've always wanted to go to Italy! I heard it's beautiful there. Ever been to Spain? You should go there if you ever get the chance, the people are really nice and-"

I slammed my book shut and got up from my chair, grabbing my jacket and left the room. Annoying.

I walked around the yard, looking for Matthew. Now I really wish we talked a lot. I need to get my frustrations out.

"G-Gil!"

"What? It's fine. A kiss won't hurt would it?"

"B-But!"

"C'mon.."

I quickly backed away from the corner of the school and walked the other direction. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid. I slowed to a halt. That's right. Matthew was dating that silvered hair monkey. He probably won't have time for me now. Heh, I knew it. I'm just another outcast, again.

...

I finished my homework, now I'm just plain bored. I even finished reading my book. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt. But it would be nice if that stupid ass next to me would stop throwing paper balls at me.

"Psst! Lovino!" Paper ball. "Lovino!" Paper ball. "Lovi!" I sharply turned my head when I heard that damned nickname and got a paper ball to the face.

"What the hell do you want that requires my fucking attention?!" I seethed. Quietly. Since the teacher was lecturing about ships and shit.

He gave me a small smile and held up a folded piece of paper. And set it on my desk.

That was it? A note? A fucking note required many paper balls. He couldn't have just set it on my desk?! What the fuck is wrong with his fucking ass brain?! Is there nothing in it?!

I snatched the note and opened it quickly.

_"Lovino! Where were you after you left during lunch? I was worried. :(" _Seriously? I met this freaking dude TODAY and he says that he's worried about me. The hell is up with that?!

I quickly wrote that I was in the yard and threw at him, it hit his face. Bitch. Deserves it.

The paper quickly landed back on my desk and I opened it, a little more calmly.

_"Did you meet up with a friend or something?" _My only friend was making out with his boyfriend. I wrote a simple no and threw it back.

_"Not a lot of friends, huh, Lovino? Don't worry, I'll be your friend! :)" _

Ugh, I do not need him as my friend. Being alone is fine. Being alone doesn't mean you get hurt. You don't need to trust anyone. Don't need to trust anyone who can hurt you.

I tore up the paper and let it rain down onto the floor.

* * *

**Why am I doing this? I have like other things I want to do and I do this. What's wrong with me? Mah, whatever. More practice. **  
**Review, favorite, follow, whatever you want to do. A few reviews would be wonderful. **


	2. Chapter 2

It's day two with stupid ass. And this time, he forced me to eat lunch with him. How? I'll fucking tell you.

"Lovino! Lovino!" the stupid ass called out to me in the halls. "Wanna eat lunch with me today?"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"I have tomatoes."

"N-"

"So?"

"No!"

"Eh?!"

"No you stupid monkey."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"I won't bother you if you eat with me this once."

"..."

"For a day."

"...no."

And yet, saying all that. Somehow he dragged me to the cafeteria.

"Ah! Delicious, isn't it Lovino?"

"Mm." Yeah right, school lunch is shit. He's eating like a prince on his birthday. He has chicken, salad, even a slice of pie! "It's delicious." I rolled my eyes and poked at the mystery meat that the damned school gave me.

"Right? Isn't this nice?"

"What's so nice about this?"

"Because! You're always alone, isn't it-" he was interrupted by two of the most obnoxious people in the entire school. The silver haired bastard and the pervert.

"Tonio!"

"Toni!"

The two of them came running over to him. The silver haired bastard slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Yo, what are you doing with..." he looked over at me with a look that obviously said, 'Who the hell are you?' "..him?" I rolled my eyes and leaned on my elbow. I continued to poke my 'lunch.'

"I thought you were going to eat with us today," the pervert said. "Though I do not mind fresh men." He winked at me and I grimaced.

"Oi, Franny, I'll tell Jeanne that you've been flirting again!" silver haired bastard said.

"Non! I do not need another lecture from her!" he whined. "Last time it was horrible!"

"Hey, calm down," the monkey told them. I sighed while watching all this happen. I'm bored. Should I just leave? Not like they'll notice. I grabbed my apple that was sitting on my tray and stood up slowly. I quickly and quietly walked away to the yard while the three of them were doing something. Like I'd know.

I bit into my apple as I walked around. Some people were playing basketball. Others were just sitting around.

I threw away my apple core and pushed my hands into my pockets.

Ah, might as well go to the library.

I walked into my sanctuary. Good thing nobody goes to a library anymore. More quiet for me. Not to mention, no one can bother me at all. I can come here anytime I want and no one can bug me. Morning, afternoon, and night. Though the school closes at six p.m. I go home right after the last bell. No matter how much I may want to come here, I just want to get home before my old man gets back from his job. I don't need anyone asking me how my day was right when I get home. Well Marcello and Feliciano do that since they are younger than me and get home earlier. But they're my brothers, not like I need to answer them.

Continuing! The only person besides me in the library was the librarian.

"Ah, back Lovino?" she asked. She's pretty much the only one who remembers my name, besides family, but they don't count. "I got some new books. Wanna read it?" she wondered and held out three books in hand. I took them and handed her my i.d.

"Thanks. What are they?" I picked up the one on top and looked at it.

"Does it matter? You read everything."

"Yeah. You're right."

She handed me back my i.d. and I walked to where the tables were. Typically I sit in the back of the library in the big leather chair in solitude. I guess change is nice once in awhile.

I set the books down and picked up the one on top.

Ah, this is the life. Being alone. Reading. No one who could bother me since almost no one bothers to remember where the library is like my name. Ah fuck. Now I feel depressed. What is wrong with me?

"Loviiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Where are youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?!"

I let out a low growl and slammed my book shut. So much for peace and quiet.

"Ah! Found you!"

Tch.

"So, this is where you've been? Nice."

"Ah, too bad, the bell rang." I picked up my books and walked as fast I could out of there.

"Eh?! The bell hasn't rung yet though!"

Faster. _Faster. **Faster.** _

* * *

I sat in class reading again. Every once in awhile I would feel like someone would be watching me. And that someone is Antonio. I could see him looking at me! It's not hard to look with your eyes without moving your head. Although, he doesn't seem to know that. Each time he wanna looks at me, he leans his _entire_body forward, trying to look at me.

I swear he has air in his head. Airhead...ha...I'm funny.

Anyways...he's gotta get his head in class or he's going to be failing. Ms. Greens isn't the easiest teacher to please...

"Samantha please answer number twenty."

"Oh! Uh, it's thir-"

"Wrong. Timothy answer twenty."

"I-It's sev-"

"Wrong again!"

See? She won't call on me because I'm only the 'kid who always sits in the back.' Even though I know the answer.

"Antonio! Answer twenty!"

"It's nine and three fourths."

"Correct."

What?...What?!

This bastard can do motherfucking math! Goddamn...never knew. Guess he's not a stupid monkey. He's upgraded to a bastard.

Now if he can only learn how to be discreet when looking at somebody. It seems he will never learn that lesson. Guess he's never going to a spy or something. He'll be found out in seconds.

"Psst. Lovino!" Ignore him. "Lovino!" Ignore him... "Lovi!" I snapped my head toward him and whispered (?):

"What?!"

I froze in place, realizing, it was loud enough for the entire class to hear. I swallowed down all the fear I had.

"...Kid. Do you WANT detention?"

"...no..."

"Then be quiet. Next time it'll be straight to lunch and after school detention."

"Yes m'am."

"Good. Now can you answer thirty for me?"

I flipped a page in my notebook and found the question. "It's eight and a half."

"Correct."

I let out a sigh of relief. I'm alive...it's all his fault! He almost got me detention, not to mention I'm going to be on her red list. And that red list is never a good idea to get on. Unless you're a complete idiot! Which I am not! I am a perfectly good student. Despite I read half of the time in class, but that doesn't matter! It's his goddamn fault that I almost got in trouble!

A note plopped onto my desk while I fuming to myself. I quickly opened it.

_"Lovino. Are you okay? :( I hope you're okay."_

He still has the nerve to ask if I'm okay, even if it is his motherfucking fault. My eye twitched slightly and quickly wrote a yes and threw it back at him. And not long after, it came back.

_"Alright! Hey, wanna hang out with me after school? Just the two of us? Is that okay?" _

What? He wants to spend time with me. Alone...wait. Isn't that a date?!

Lovino Romano Vargas is **NOT** gay. 100% straight and into girls...yeah. Yeah! I am not gay!...yeah...YEAH. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT.

While I was thinking, another note landed on my desk.

_"It's not a date if that's what you're thinking."_

What is with him?! It's like he reads minds or something!

* * *

**And another chapter done. Ah, I'm sick. And I just wanna sleep. But I wanted to update. So, here. (._.) |=| A chapter for you.  
Thank you for reading. *Bows*  
Review, I would like to see how I am doing. And to see if people actually read this stuff. Bye. **


	3. Author's Update

**Hi. This is not a new chapter. I am sorry "orz**

**I'm sorry you guys, school has been a needle in my butt. I am busy with a ton of stuff and haven't gotten around to writing. No matter how much I want to...**

**I will be going on a small hiatus of 2 weeks. And in the two weeks, school is going to end. So pray that I can get a chapter up by then.**

**Until then, I shall leave a small preview for you guys.**

* * *

Both of my parents are doctors. My mom is a nurse. My dad is a brain surgeon. Yeah.

Don't expect me to get into the medical field. I don't like seeing blood. Or taking over Nonno's company. I can count fairly well, but I'm not cut out to be CEO. Feliciano is most likely to be getting the position. He has a fashion sense and can draw pretty well too. Not to mention he can easily get people to like him which equals more business and more money.

As for Marcello and I, we can pretty much do what we want. I'm not sure what I want to do, but I like food. So I don't know, a chef? Meh, I'll figure it out later. I'm only sixteen anyways.

Aaaaaaaand, I am home.

I stood in front of the front door while digging through my bag for my keys. I swear those suckers are out to get me since I can't find them immediately. I always stab myself on something before actually finding them.

And I found them. I unlocked the doors as I smelled something burning.

"Nonno?!" I called out as I walked in. I toed my shoes out and dropped my bag on the floor as I headed towards the kitchen.

The layout of the house was simple. The kitchen was in the back with the door to the backyard. The living room out in front. Stairs in front of the front door to the second floor. There was also a bathroom in the back, further behind the kitchen.

From the subject of my house, there was that burning smell.

I saw puffs of smoke come out of the archway of the kitchen. "Nonno? What are you doing?"

Don't get me wrong, my grandfather is a GREAT cook, it's just that he has the tendency to space off, causing whatever he is doing, into a huge ass mess.

I nervously walked into the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD NONNO."

I can't believe it. It took us three hours to clean up after my grandfather. Apparently he was baking a cake and about three fucking tons of the batter had splattered all over the walls. I don't know how he got some in the fridge and cabinets, but apparently he did.

After we cleaned up his catastrophe I laid in bed with my books surrounding me. There was fantasy, historical, science fiction, supernatural, fucking a lot of books alright.

"Lovino! Put on your suit! We're going to a fund raiser for the hospital!" my mom shouted. "Feliciano! Marcello! You guys too!"

I groaned and rolled off my bed onto the floor.

Oh? Was it painful when I rolled off?

Fuck yes. I landed on a book.

...

Now every once in a while my parent's hospital hosts a fund raiser for a charity. I forget the names. Don't blame me. They're hard names to remember. Trust me. They are long ass names that no one would ever remember.

"Thank you all for coming today to help raise money for the Shooting for a Dream Foundation." Ah, so that's their name. "We thank every single on of you for donating all the money we have raised so far. Please help us toward our goal of twenty thousand dollars tonight to help children with cancer. Please enjoy the rest of your night."

The lady who spoke walked off the stage and everyone started talking and doing whatever they wanted again.

I sipped at the punch I had for the past twenty minutes. I really don't feel like getting up to get more so I'm kind of just stalling by sipping it really slowly.

"Come on Lovino," my mom said as she walked up behind me. "go and socialize. You need to interact with more kids your age. Some socialization would be fine."

Now I love my mom, she's a pretty lady. Dark auburn hair that goes halfway down her back, light brown eyes, curves a girl would DIE for, everything, except her height. She's a bit short at five feet, four inches. The only thing is that she thinks that teenagers, like her three children, should be talking to EVERYONE. Old ladies, old men, children, children my age, babies, dead people, yeah everyone. But I don't like it. I like to be by myself. It's easier and I don't get hit by the stupidity epidemic that seems to be hitting this generation of kids.

* * *

**I'll see you guys in 2 weeks, alright?**


End file.
